Una dulce venganza
by valkiria32
Summary: Jack Frost estaba jugando tranquilo con Jamie y Sophie pero que pasa cuando Pitch aparece para arruina su diversión, secuestra a Jack y lo trasforma en un niño para tomar su venganza. JackRabbit
1. El inicio del plan

Jack Frost estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en un árbol cubierto de nieve, oyó voces algo lejos de el pero no le presto atención.

-¡Jack!, ¡Jack!- Jack oyó que lo llamaba pero no presto atención - ¡JACK!-

Jack fue sorprendido por el grito y perdió el equilibrio cayendo en un montón de nieve, Jack escucho risas delante de el cuando se quito la nieve de la cara vio las caras sonrientes de Jamie y Sophie.

-Ja ja ja muy gracioso- Se quejo Jack mientras se quitaba la nieve de la ropa.

-Lo siento Jack no esperábamos que te asustaras con eso- Confeso Jamie para después reír junto a Sophie.

-Yo asustarme con eso soy Jack Frost no me asusto con nada - Dijo Jack mientras sonreía.

-Si claro -dijo Jamie.

-¿Y ustedes que están haciendo por aquí no tiene clases hoy?- Pregunto Jack mientras recogía su personal del suelo.

-Las clases se cancelaron por la nieve Sophie y yo estábamos aburridos y querías jugar un rato- Dijo Jamie.

Jack llevo a los niños al lago congelado mientras creaba nieve, después de un tiempo la nieve fue utilizada para una loca pelea de bolas de nieve.

Después de unas hora intensas de bolas de nieve, Jack salio ganador todos sonreían y reían, pero rápidamente una de las risas se trasformo en un grito, Jack y Jamie miraron en dirección del grito y vieron Sophie rodeada de pesadillas.

Jack rápidamente cogió su personal y tiro una una ráfaga de nieve pero las pesadillas fueron mas rápidos y las esquivaron Jack iba a correr en dirección a Sophie pero oyó un grito detrás de el, Jack volteo para ver a Jamie rodeado de pesadillas.

-¡Pitch se que estas hay sal- Grito Jack, mientras del bosque salia Pitch.

-¿Que pasa Jack no te gusto mi sorpresa?- Pregunto Pitch, mientras caminaba hacia Sophie quien estaba templando del miedo.

-Aléjate de ella Pitch o te arrepentirás- advirtió Jack mientras levanto su personal apuntando a Pitch por si trataba de herir a Sophie, Pitch sonrió ignorando la amenaza de Jack comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Sophie causando que ella temblara mas.

-¡Aléjate de mi hermana Pitch!- dijo Jamie al ver a su hermana muerta del miedo.

La reacción que tuvieron todos causo causo que Pitch sonriera.

-No se dan cuenta de lo vulnerable que están ahora- dijo Pitch aun con su sonrisa para luego dejar el cabello de Sophie en paz -Si quiero ahora mismo los puedo eliminar a los tres-

Jack apretó su personal estaba en desventaja en ese momento sabia que no podía protegerlos a todos si que alguien saliera herido 'si tan solo viniera otro guardián' pensó Jack pero sabia que eso no pasaría solo le quedaba hablar con Pitch para que entre en razón.

-Pitch déjalos fuera de esto ellos no tienen nada que ver con lo que esta pasando, esto es entre tu y yo - dijo Jack tratando que Pitch dejara a los niños a salvo.

-Te propongo un trato Jack - dijo Pitch mientras caminaba hacia Jack -Si tu te entregas a mi, sin resistencia alguna dejare tus amigos se vaya a salvo- propuso Pitch.

Jack lo pensó por un minuto -¿No les harás ningún daño?- Pregunto mientras miraba a Pitch a los ojos.

-Soy un hombre de palabra- dijo con una sonrisa -Que opinas Jack- Pitch vio como Jack suspiro en derrota para luego arrojaba su personal a un lado, rápidamente Jack escucho a Sophie y Jamie diciéndole que no lo haga que ellos estarían bien, pero Jack los ignoro.

Poco después Jack sintió un dolor agudo en la nuca y su vista comenzó a ponerse nublosa mientras caía al suelo, pudo escuchar voces gritando su nombre pero Jack no entendía que decían, Jack hizo un ultimo intento de ver de donde provenían la voces pero solo llego a ver a Pitch con una sonrisa antes de que todo se pusiera oscuro.

-¡Jack!, ¡Jack! levántate por favor - suplico Jamie a ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo inmóvil.

-Jack...'' Sophie sollozo al ver a Jack inconsciente, Las pesadillas que los rodeaban desaparecieron y Jamie corrió rápidamente a abrazar a su hermana que estaba muerta del miedo.

-¿Que vas a hacer con nosotros?- Pregunto Jamie mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana.

Pitch comenzó a sonreír causando que Jamie temblara un poco -Me encantaría convertirlos en pesadillas ahora mismo- Sophie enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Jamie mientras lloraba -Pero como le dije a Jack soy un hombre de palabra a si que pueden irse - Dijo Pitch para después ir hacia el inconsciente Jack para cargarlo.

-Ahora si me disculpan tengo una venganza que cobrar - Dijo Pitch para luego desaparecer y dejar a Jamie y a Sophie en medio del lago preocupados por su amigo Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Valkiria: Nueva historia. Esta no es la que tiene a Pitch bueno sip Pitch sera bueno gracias por votar :) , hice esta por que estaba aburrida en una fiesta.<strong>

**Jack: Espero que Jamie y Sophie estén bien.**

**Valkiria: Estarán bien tranquilo.**

**Jack: Eso espero o Pitch la pagara!**

**Valkiria: calma, calma Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	2. La debilidad

Lo primero que Jack noto al despertar fue un dolor agudo en la nuca, lo segundo que no podía mover los brazos ni los piernas y lo tercero que noto fue que estaba acostado en una mesa de metal.

Jack abrió los ojos lentamente mientras miraba a su alrededor '¿_Donde estoy?' _Pensó Jack mientras recordaba lo ocurrido en el lago.

-Pitch se que estas hay- dijo Jack mientras vía una persona saliendo de la oscuridad sonriendo.

-Veo que ya se despertó nuestro invitado - dijo Pitch mientras caminaba hacia Jack con una sonrisa.

-¿Dime Jamie y Sophie están a salvo?- Pregunto Jack mientras veía a Pitch.

-Jack soy un hombre de palabra te prometí que ellos estarían bien- respondió Pitch, Jack suspiro en alivio sabiendo que ellos estaba a salvo -No estaría tan feliz si fuera tu - Pitch sonrió mientras veía a Jack.

-Ja no hay nada que puedas hacerme Pitch no te tengo miedo - admitió Jack mientras sonreía.

Pitch sonrió eso causo que la sonrisa de Jack muriera lentamente -Oh Jack sabes he estado trabajando en algo- dijo Pitch mientras paseaba un poco por la habitación.

Jack miro a Pitch quien caminaba un poco a su alrededor -¿Así en que?- pregunto Jack aunque el no sabia si quería saber la respuesta.

-He estado trabajando en una formula para hacer que los guardianes estén débiles pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que los guardianes seria débiles sin ti- Dijo Pitch para luego sacar una inyección y se la puso a Jack en el cuello.

En poco tiempo el cuerpo de Jack comenzó a sentirse caliente demasiado para el gusto de un espíritu del invierno, en varios minutos Jack estaba muy sudado, su respiración salia en jadeos y apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

-D... dema.. ciado ... calor- Jack jadeo en busca de aire, hacia demasiado calor, Pitch sonrió mientras que vio a Jack jadeando por aire muy pronto tendría que hace efecto.

Después de 10 agonizantes minutos para Jack su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en un tono azul claro, después que la luz se fue Pitch pudo ver a Jack que ahora era un niño de 6 año quien estaba inconsciente.

Pitch sonrió su plan fue todo un éxito Jack no le temía por que era grande pero ahora siendo un niño las cosas cambian, Pitch sonrió para después dejar descansar a Jack ya que al amanecer le esperaba un largo y tormentoso día.

* * *

><p>Jamie y Sophie estaba corriendo para llegar a su casa tenían que decirles a los guardianes que había pasado, Rápidamente llegaron a su casa, Jamie ignoro las pregunta que le hizo su madre y subió a su habitación.<p>

Jamie corrió al almario y comenzó a buscar en un abrigo asta conseguir una bola de cristal -Llévame donde Norte- susurro Jamie para después lánzala, mágicamente se abrió un portal que tenia la imagen del polo norte (no se como se llama la casa de Norte a si que la llamare a si XD).

-Jamie- Jamie volteo para ver a Sophie caminando hacia el.

-Sophie no puedes venir- dijo Jamie.

-Pero- protesto Sophie ella también quería ayudar a Jack.

-Sophie si llegan los guardianes de visita necesito que te quedes y les digas lo que paso- Dijo Jamie poniéndose de rodillas para quedar a la altura de Sophie.

-De acuerdo Jamie pero promete que volverás a salvo- dijo Sophie para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo prometo Sophie- Jamie abrazo a su hermana, para después irse rumbo al polo norte.

* * *

><p>Jamie llego al taller de Norte mientras miraba con asombro a su alrededor había muchos elfos, yetis y muchos juguetes si no fuera por la situación actual Jamie se quedaría a jugar pero tenia que hablar con Norte.<p>

-Hola puedes ayudarme estoy buscando a Norte es importante- dijo Jamie mientras se acercaba a un yeti, este simplemente señalo una habitación el la parte de arriba -Gracias- Jamie susurro para después ir corriendo hacia esa habitación.

Jamie se paro en frente de la habitación que tenia un cartel colgando que decía -Oficina de Norte-. Jamie rápidamente abrió la puerta y pudo escuchar el sonido de algo rompiendo se.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que-, ¿Jamie?- dijo Norte extrañado.

-Norte es Jack esta en serios problemas -Dijo Jamie mientras corría hacia Norte mientras pequeñas lagrimas se formaban es sus ojos.

Norte recibió un abrazo de Jamie que rápidamente correspondió dejo que en niño se desahogara para después mirarlo.

-¿A que te refieres con que Jack esta en problemas?- Pregunto Norte en tono preocupado.

-Jack, Sophie y yo estábamos jugando en el lago y Pitch apareció nos rodeo a Sophie y a mi diciéndole a Jack que si se entregaba nos dejaría a salvo - explico Jamie mientras mas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos -Jack se entrego a Pitch para protegernos-

Norte volvió a dar un abrazo a Jamie -Tranquilo lo encontraremos- susurro Norte para después terminar el abrazo.

Norte acompañado de Jamie llegaron al cuarto del mundo allí, Norte acciono una palanca mientras le mandaba la señal a los demás guardianes el solo esperaba que llegaran rápido y que no fuera demasiado tarde para Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Valkiria: dios si que me gusta hacerle daño a Jack, que mala soy XD.<strong>

**Jack: Por que a mi T.T**

**Valkiria: Ya Jack no llores *Abraza a Jack niño* ****Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	3. Comienza la venganza

Jack abrió los ojos estaba algo aturdido y la cabeza lo estaba matando, miro a su alrededor pero no reconoció donde estaba, noto que la ropa le quedaba demasiado grande, Jack trato de levantarse de la cama donde se encontraba pero tropezó con el pantalón, Jack comenzó a quitarse los pantalones y el bóxer para solo quedarse con la sudadera azul que le quedaba tan grande y algo largo que paresia un vestido.

Jack se levanto de la cama mientras miraba a su alrededor '_Esta oscuro' _Pensó Jack mientras temblaba un poco, no sabia donde estaba.

-Veo que despertaste- dijo Pitch. Jack salto un poco a oír a alguien detrás de el.

Jack volteo y miro a la persona que acababa de aparecer con una mirada curiosa el era alto, vestía de negro tenia y ojos eran de color amarillos.

-Hola señor - dijo inocentemente Jack -¿Sabes donde estoy?- pregunto curioso.

Pitch le dio una mirada curiosa a Jack, sera que el estaba mintiendo para poder escapar de hay, Pitch negó un poco con la cabeza no caería en un truco barato.

-¿Señor esta bien?- pregunto Jack al no obtener respuesta en un rato.

-No caeré en tus engaños Jack - dijo Pitch con ira, Jack comenzó a temblar un poco al tan repentino cambio de humor de Pitch.

-No se a que se refiere señor yo no lo conozco-dijo con miedo Jack mientras seguía temblando.

Pitch miro con asombro como Jack se comporto el estaba temblando y podía oler su miedo. enserio el no estaba fingiendo Pitch sonrió ante eso ahora esto se volvería mas divertido no solo rompería al guardián de la diversión si no que también tendría su venganza el sabia que Jack era muy importante para los demás guardianes.

-Vamos a jugar Jack - dijo Pitch con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Jack con un látigo de arena.

-N... no... no quiero...- Jack tartamudo del miedo mientras retrocedía asta topar la pared de la esquina, con cada paso que daba Pitch, Jack temblaba mas al ver como se acercaba con ese látigo.

Pitch agarro el brazo de Jack y lo jalo fuera de la seguridad de la esquina luego lo tiro en el suelo, Pitch sonrió mientras levantaba el látigo y lo dejaba caer con fuerza sobre Jack varias veces.

-¡Aaahhhh! para duele!- suplico Jack mientras lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla, eso causo que Pitch sonriera mas, le gustaba ver a su enemigo llorando y suplicando en el piso, Pitch comenzó a azotar mas rápido y fuerte a Jack.

-Pa... ra por... fav-or... - suplico débilmente Jack con voz ronca después de una hora de gritos su voz se oía ronca y le dolía mucho hablar, sintió un liquido pegajoso bajando por su espalda causando que su sudadera se pegara a las heridas y doliera mas.

Pitch sonrió al ver al gran Jack Frost salvador todos los niños del mundo, ahora tirado en el piso, sangrando casi al borde de la inconsciencia suplicando que lo dejara en paz.

Pitch tomo a Jack por lo cabello causando que Jack viera a Pitch a los ojos.

-Te dejare dormir si me dices: Por favor amo Pitch puedo descansar - dijo Pitch con una sonrisa.

-P... or fa...vor amo... Pitch... puedo... puedo ... des...cansar... - dijo Jack con voz ronca mientras veía todo borroso. Pitch soltó los cabellos de Jack causando que la cabeza de Jack chocaba con el piso.

-Ve a dormir- dijo Pitch con una sonrisa -Que tengas felices pesadillas- dijo Pitch con dulzura mientras miraba como los ojos de Jack se cerraban y caía en un profundo sueño cubierto de horribles pesadillas.

* * *

><p>-¡Donde esta!- gruño Norte mientas golpeaba su escritorio estaba muy enojado ya habían pasados dos días desde que Pitch había secuestrado a Jack y no había rastro alguno de Pitch.<p>

-¡Norte!- grito Dientes mientras entraba en la oficina de Norte.

-¿Encontraron algo?- pregunto Norte casi desesperado por no saber el paradero de su hijo adoptivo.

-Bunny encontró algo de arena de pesadilla por afueras de Brugger- dijo Dientes

-Tenemos que encontrar a Jack - dijo Norte -No podemos tardar mas, ya me puedo imaginar las cosas horribles que le estaría haciendo Pitch a Jack en estos momentos, tenemos que encontrarlo ya- dijo para luego volver a golpear su escritorio.

-Norte lo encontraremos- dijo Dientes para luego abrazar la espalda de Norte -Lo encontraremos- susurro Dientes esperando que su suplicas fueran escuchadas.

* * *

><p>-Maldición -Bunny maldijo en voz alta mientras seguía corriendo alrededor de Brugger no había mas rastro de pesadilla y si no había rastro de pesadilla no tenia rastro de Pitch.<p>

Bunny estaba muy preocupado por Jack aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, Bunny aprendió a amar a Jack como un hermano pero últimamente ese sentimiento cambio y ahora miraba a Jack como pareja.

Bunny negó con la cabeza mientras seguía corriendo, al poco tiempo llego al lago de Jack hay se encontró a Arena en medio del lago.

-¿Encontraste algo?- pregunto Bunny mientras caminaba en dirección a Arena. Arena negó en decepción había recorrido todos los continentes buscando cualquier cosa, una pista algo que los llevara a la ubicación de Jack pero no encontró nada.

-Tranquilo Arena lo encontraremos - dijo Bunny mientras iniciaba de nuevo su búsqueda.

Todos hablaban con el hombre de la luna para que los ayudara a encontrar a Jack pero el permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo, todos rezaban en silencio por que Jack volviera a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Valkiria: Esto se esta poniendo muy emocionante :)<strong>

**Jack: **¿**Quien eres?**

**Valkiria: Hola mini Jack soy Valkiria soy la escritora de la historia.**

**Jack: Si eres la escritora entonces por que me haces cosas malas :'(**

**Pitch: Alguien dijo hacer cosas malas *sonríe malvadamente***

**Jack: Ayúdame es el señor malo *se esconde detrás de mi***

**Valkiria: Pitch deja a mini Jack tranquilo *Pitch se va murmurando algo* ya esta todo bien Jack :) Bueno nos vemos en le próximo capitulo!**


	4. El castigo

Jack se encontraba en una esquina temblando, acabando de despertar de una horrible pesadilla, Jack le dio una mirada a sus manos que aun temblaban del miedo.

Jack escucho la puerta abrirse y tembló al ver a Pitch parado con una sonrisa mientras entraba en la habitación.

-Que fue Jack no estas feliz de ver a tu amo- dijo Pitch mientras sus sonrisa desaparecía.

Jack comenzó a temblar mas -Amo.. es...toy feliz... de verlo - dijo Jack tartamudeando mientras recordaba lo que paso la ultima vez que no saludo a Pitch.

-Eso es muy bueno Jack aprende rápido- dijo Pitch mientras volvía a sonreír -Sabes Jack has sido un buen chico hoy así que te recompensare - dijo Pitch mientras invocaba dos pesadillas.

-¿Con que amo...?- pregunto con miedo mientras dejaba de temblar un poco.

-Hoy no jugaras conmigo hoy les toca a las pesadillas- dijo Pitch con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a salir del cuarto rápidamente cuando el salio pudo oír los gritos de horror de Jack.

Pitch sonrió mientras escuchaba como los gritos de Jack hacían eco por los pasillos, Pitch lo tenia que reconocer Jack era como su pajarito que cantaba, para el sus gritos de dolor eran música para sus oídos.

* * *

><p>Jack grito con horror cuando sintió las pesuña de la pesadilla golpear su espalda, Jack trato de contener su grito mientras lagrimas de dolor resbalaban de sus mejillas.<p>

Otra pesadilla agarro uno de los piernas de Jack para comenzar a pisotearla un poco.

-¡Aaaaahhhhhhh!- Jack no pudo aguantar mas y comenzó a gritar mas dolía como dolía.

-¡Aaaahhhhhh!- otro golpe cayo cuerpo de Jack causando que Jack se estremeciera por tanto dolor.

-¡Paren... por favor!- suplico Jack pero las pesadillas seguían llenando el pequeño cuerpo de Jack con mas y mas golpe.

Después de una hora las pesadillas habían causando gran daño en el pequeño cuerpo de Jack después que las pesadillas se cansaron de jugar con Jack, ellos rechinaron un poco para después darle una patada al cuerpo de Jack pero el no causo ruido de tanto dolor Jack se había desmayado.

Las pesadillas volvieron a rechinar para después salir del cuarto, las pesadillas estaban algo entretenida por volver con su amo que dejaron la puerta entre abierta.

* * *

><p>Jack abrió lentamente los ojos, noto que estaba en el suelo acostado, lentamente Jack trato de levantarse pero eso solo causo mas dolor, Jack con mucho esfuerzo logro sentarse.<p>

-¿Porque...?- pregunto Jack mientras lloraba -¿Porque me pasa esto a mi...?- dijo Jack mientras lloraba por varios minutos, Jack se seco las lagrimas mientras miraba a su alrededor y se sorprendió cuando noto que la puerta estaba entre abierta.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron por esperanza quizás solo quizás si tenia suerte podría escapar, con esa idea en la cabeza Jack se levanto aun con todo el dolor que sentía y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando Jack la abrió se quedo en shock mientras temblaban.

-Que es esto mi pequeña mascota quiere escapar - dijo Pitch con tono muy peligroso.

-N...o no es eso - dijo Jack con mucho terror mientras retrocedía rápidamente Jack tropezó con una de las cadenas que había.

Pitch comenzó a caminar hacia Jack mientras creaba su látigo de arena, Jack comenzó a temblar con desesperación.

-Por favor amo perdóname... - dijo Jack sumamente aterrado.

-Oh Jack a sido un niño malo muy malo- dijo Pitch -A los niños malos hay que darles un castigo - dijo Pitch con malicia mientras el látigo de arena que tenia comenzaba a aparecer espinas.

-N...no- murmuro Jack mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Pitch levanto el látigo y comenzó a azotar el pequeño cuerpo de Jack muchas veces.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!- el cuerpo de Jack se estremeció al sentir tanto dolor.

-¡Los niños malos hay que castigar los! - grito Pitch mientras azotaba mas fuerte a Jack, Jack simplemente se acurruco como una bola tratando de protegerse pero fue en vano aun dolía mucho y mas con las espinas que hacia que Jack sangrara mas.

Después de una horas Pitch se cansado de azotar a Jack ademas no era divertido para el porque Jack había perdido la voz de tanto gritar.

-A sido mucho castigo por hoy espero que hayas aprendido tu lección- dijo Pitch mientras agarraba el cabello de Jack haciendo que Jack lo mirara.

-Despídete de tu amo- dijo Pitch.

-N...o vemos... amo...- Apenas susurro Jack con lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba.

Pitch soltó el cabello de Jack causando que este se golpeara la cabeza, Pitch se froto un poco la mano para quitar algo de sangre seca que quedo después de agarrar el cabello de Jack.

-Por cierto mañana saldré un rato no intentes escapar de nuevo si no quieres otro castigo- dijo Pitch dando le una mirada rápida al cuerpo de Jack aunque no estaba seguro si el lo había escuchado, Pitch salio dejando la puerta entre abierta para que sus pesadillas mantuvieran un ojo sobre Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Valkiria: Algunos se preguntaran si me gusta hacer sufrir a Jack y la respuesta es si :D<strong>

**Mini Jack: Que mala eres te odio eres peor que el señor malo *me saca la lengua y se va corriendo***

**Valkiria: Jack no me odies T.T no es mi culpa ser mala *se pone en una esquina pensando en Jack***

**Mini Jack: Nunca! *infla sus buches de manera super linda :3***

**Valkiria: Jack vuelve te extraño las Fans te extraña todo te extraña T.T**

**Mini Jack: Enserio? ok volveré pero no mas cosas malas para mi, si?**

**Valkiria: Lo que tu digas no haré que Pitch te moleste por 3 capitulo si :D**

**Mini Jack: Uh... ok *suspira, mientras yo lo abrazo tierna mente***

**Valkiria: Bien Jack volverá \*o*/ Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	5. El escape

Jack estaba acurrucado en una esquina temblando debajo de el descansaba un charco de sangre seca, Jack estaba mucho mas pálido de lo que estaba antes, debajo de sus ojos tenia manchas negras de no poder dormir en cuatro día ya que todos sus sueños estaban plagados de horribles pesadillas, su sudadera azul cielo ahora estaba de color marrón oscuro por toda la sangre que le había caído y se había secado, su hermoso cabello blanco como la nieve estaba teñido de rojo sucio.

Pequeñas lágrimas salía de sus ojos, no sabía que había hecho mal para que ese señor lo castigara de ese modo y la única respuesta que obtenía que era un niño malo.

'_Tengo que salir de aquí' _Pensó Jack mientras miraba la puerta entre-abierta, Jack se levanto y camino un poco hacia la puerta pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar mientras mas se acercaba a ella, aun recordaba el castigo que recibió el día anterior por tratar de escapar.

Jack tragándose todo sus miedos se acerco a la puerta y la abrió lentamente, asomo su cabeza fuera de la puerta y pudo ver un largo pasillo oscuro y vació, temblando un poco salió de la habitación y comenzó caminar por aquel largo pasillo.

Después de caminar un rato Jack se encontró a punto de doblar por una esquina pero rápidamente retrocedió al ver varias pesadillas caminando hacia su dirección _'Tengo que encontrar otro camino' _Pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor, rápidamente noto una puerta entre abierta al otro lado del pasillo.

Jack hecho un vistazo a las pesadillas que se acercaban mas a el y preso del pánico corrió hacia la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces y rápidamente cerro la puerta para que las pesadillas no entraran.

Las pesadillas al notar miedo detrás de la puerta trataron de abrir la puerta a golpes.

Jack ahora si estaba asustado si las pesadillas lo atrapaban tendría un castigo peor por intentar escapar de nuevo, mirando con desesperación en la habitación vio una ventana rota. Jack suspiro con alivio mientas se subía en un viejo escritorio para alcanzar la ventana.

Jack abrió la ventana rota y miro para abajo, se puso algo pálido al ver que estaba demasiado alto, detrás de el escucho como la puerta se abrió de golpe, Jack volteo para ver a mas de diez pesadillas entrando a la habitación, dándole una mirada rápida a la ventana corrió hacia ella, prefería tirarse desde una gran altura que seguir siento castigado por Pitch o las pesadillas.

Jack salto mientras cerraba sus ojos deseando que no doliera tanto cuando cayera. Sintiendo el viento en su cara abrió un poco los ojos y pudo ver como habían sombras debajo del el.

Cuando cayo en las sombras se sorprendió cuando noto que estaba cayendo nuevamente pero esta vez hacia algunos arboles cerrando los ojos nuevamente sintió como las ramas lo golpearon asta que cayo en el suelo.

-Auch eso dolió mucho- dijo Jack mientras se agarraba el brazo derecho que era el que mas dolía.

Jack se levanto pero rápidamente se cayo al suelo, le dio una mirada a su tobillo que estaba de color morado y algo hinchado, Jack busco a su alrededor algo que le ayudara a apoyarse para caminar pero no encontró nada de utilidad, se volvió a levantar comenzando a caminar usando los arboles a su alrededor como apoyo el sabia que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo hay o el señor malo podría encontrarlo.

Después de dos largas horas caminando el sol ya había salido y Jack estaba muy cansado, gracias a la caída algunas viejas heridas se abrieron causando que perdiera sangre, siguió caminando asta que encontró con un gran lago congelado, Jack camino sobre el hielo con cuidado de no resbalar.

Pero cuando llego a la mitad del lago sintió que sus piernas se encontraban muy débiles y lentamente se desplomo en el hielo, miro a su alrededor y pudo ver a un chico acercándose a el, Jack pudo escuchar que el chico le decía algo pero no entendía bien lo que decía.

-A...yu...da- Pudo murmurar débilmente Jack mientras sintió que el chico lo sostenía en sus brazos lentamente sintió que todo se estaba poniendo oscuro y después no pudo escuchar nada mas.

* * *

><p>Jamie bajo corriendo por las escaleras mientras se ponía su abrigo, rápidamente pudo oír la voz de su madre mientras se ponía la botas de nieve frente a la puerta.<p>

-¿Jamie a donde vas tan temprano?- Pregunto su madre desde la cocina.

-Al lago vuelvo en un rato- Dijo Jamie mientras salía de su casa.

Jamie caminaba en dirección hacia el lago congelado con la esperanza de que hubiera rastro del espíritu del invierno, Jamie se estaba acercando al lago y pudo notar alguien o mejor dicho un niño en medio del lago.

Jamie se acerco a la orilla del lago y pudo notar que el se desplomo en sobre sus propias piernas, Jamie preocupado camino sobre el hielo teniendo cuidado de no resbalar.

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo Jamie mientras se acercaba al niño y lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

-¡Por favor responde!- Dijo casi desesperado Jamie mientras lo sacudía un poco.

-A..yu...da- Jamie pudo escuchar como el niño dijo eso mientras su ojos se cerraban de nuevo.

-Resiste te pondrás bien - Prometió Jamie mientras ponía al niño en su espalda para luego comenzar a caminar rápido tenia que conseguir atención medica rápido para aquel niño.

* * *

><p><strong>Valkiria: Jack pudiste de escapar de las garra de Pitch.<strong>

**Pitch:** ¿**Espera que? ¡ese mocoso se escapo!**

**Valkiria: Dije mucho me voy D:**

**Pitch: Oh no ahora dime donde esta el mocoso *invoca sus pesadillas***

**Valkiria: No dios es una nueva historia y aun tengo que corre por mi vida D: *corre con Pitch y sus pesadillas persiguiendo la***

**Pitch: Oh no, no te escaparas *invoca más pesadillas***

**Valkiria: Salven me D: *sigue corriendo* Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! si Pitch no me atrapa D:**


	6. La ayuda

~~~Punto de vista de Jamie~~~

Jamie corrió a través de la nieve mientras jadeaba, hacia tanto frio que podía ver su propio aliento hoy era de esos días que odiaba que el lago quedara tan lejos de su casa.

Mientras corría pudo sentir como algo tibio tocaba su espalada se acerco asta un árbol y puso con cuidado al niño inconsciente hay. Mirando sus ropas Jamie noto que estaban manchadas con sangre, Jamie volteo y pudo notar un pequeño camino de gotas de sangre que se detenía asta donde estaba el niño inconsciente.

Jamie se aterro ante eso miro al niño y vio que su sudadera marrón se estaba poniendo de color rojo.

-¡Aguanta ya casi llegamos!- Dijo Jamie para poner rápidamente al niño en su espalda y correr nuevamente hacia su casa. Después de correr unos diez minutos Jamie sonrió con alivio al ver su casa rápidamente Jamie entro a su casa.

-¡Mama! ¡Mama! ¿Donde estas? ¡Necesito tu ayuda!- Grito Jamie mientras veía como su madre entraba corriendo a la sala.

-Jamie cariño ¿que pasa? ¿Estas bien?- Dijo muy preocupada su madre mientras entraba a la sala.

-Mama necesito ayuda con- Pero Jamie fue interrumpido antes de terminar de hablar.

-¡Jamie! porque no te quitaste las botas de nieve cuando entraste- Dijo su madre al ver las marca de botas en el piso.

-Pero mama yo- dijo Jamie.

-Quítate las botas Jamie y vete a tu cuarto- Ordeno su madre para después ir a la cocina.

Jamie se quedo en shock por unos segundos asta que después llego a una conclusión, rápidamente subió por las escaleras y llego a su cuarto puso al niño delicadamente en la cama para después salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de su hermana.

-¡Sophie necesito tu ayuda!- Dijo Jamie mientras tocaba repetida veces la puerta.

-¿Que pasa Jamie?- Dijo Sophie abriendo la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que Jamie la jalo hacia su cuarto para después cerrar la puerta.

-¿Jamie que esta pasando?- pregunto Sophie algo asustada por el comportamiento de su hermano.

-Sophie ¿puedes ver a ese niño en mi cama?- Dijo Jamie para después apuntar al niño inconsciente en su cama.

-¿Quien es el? Jamie- Pregunto Sophie para acercarse más a la cama para tener una mejor imagen del niño.

-Lo sabia- Murmuro Jamie -Mama no lo podía ver pero tú y yo podemos - Dijo Jamie sorprendido.

-¿Que significa Jamie?- Pregunto curiosa Sophie.

-El es Jack- Dijo Jamie para darle una mirada al niño.

-¿Pero como?- Pregunto sorprendida Sophie.

-Pitch...- Susurro Jamie -Tenemos que llevarlo donde Norte- Dijo para después ir hacia su armario para sacar una bola de cristal Jamie susurro la dirección hacia el polo norte, para después lanzar la mágicamente se abrió un portal donde Jamie había tirado la bola de cristal, Jamie se dirigió a la cama y tomo al niño inconsciente lo mas delicadamente posible para después ir hacia el portal.

-Jamie voy contigo- dijo Sophie caminando hacia el portal.

-Sophie no puedes- dijo Jamie para después mirar a su hermana.

-Jamie voy a ayudar a Jack esta vez- dijo decidida Sophie, Jamie iba a protestar asta que escucho un pequeño gemino de dolor.

-No tenemos tiempo para estar discutiendo vamos- Dijo Jamie para después correr por el portal con Sophie.

* * *

><p>Norte estaba paseando por su taller tratado de no pensar en Jack pero era en vano aun estaba muy preocupado por el, aunque los demás trataron de calmarlo diciéndole que el estaría bien pero aun seguía demasiado preocupado.<p>

-¡Norte!, ¡Norte!- Unos gritos sacaron a Norte de sus pensamientos, Norte fue corriendo a la habitación del mundo y hay pudo ver a Jamie y a Sophie.

-¿Que pasa?- Dijo Norte preocupado.

Jamie simplemente puso a Jack en sus brazos mientras le daba una mirada de suplica a Norte.

-Norte el es Jack necesita ayuda- suplico Jamie.

Los ojos de Norte se abrieron en shock ese niño ensangrentado que Jamie tenia entre sus brazos era Jack, Norte después de salir del shock grito algunas palabras en ruso y luego dos yetis vinieron rápidamente y se llevaron a Jack a la enfermería.

-Quiero saber que paso-Dijo mientras miraba por el pasillo que se llevaron a Jack -Pero cuando vengan los demás guardianes- dijo para luego accionando una palanca dándole la señal a los demás guardianes.

Después de vente minutos todos los guardianes se encontraban en el cuarto del mundo.

-¿Es cierto encontraron a Jack?- Dijo Dientes con una mezcla de alegría y preocupación.

-Tranquila Dientes- Bunny tratando de calmar a Dientes pero no funcionaba Dientes parecía como una madre preocupada por su hijo, aunque el también estaba preocupado por Jack.

-Okey dígame que paso exactamente- Dijo Norte en tono calmado.

-Yo había salido a dar una vuelta en el lago a ver si encontraba una pista de donde pudiera estar Jack, cuando llegue al lago me encontré a Jack al principio no sabia que era el, Jack se veía muy mal a si que decidí llevarlo a mi casa, cuando llegue a mi casa llame a mi mama para que pudiera ayudarme pero ella lo ignoro por completo después me di cuenta de que ella no podía verlo pero Sophie y yo si hay fue que descubrí que era Jack-

-Espera ¿como que no reconociste que era Jack?- Pregunto Bunny.

-Bueno es que... cuando encontré a Jack el era un niño- Dijo Jamie dejando a Dientes, Arena y Bunny en estado de shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Valkiria: Que suspenso me pregunto como lo tomaran los demás guardianes el cambio de Jack.<strong>

**Bunny: Jack es un niño O.O**

**Dientes: Seguro se vera adorable :3**

**Valkiria: Si Dientes, Jack se ve sumamente adorable ;3 bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**


	7. ¡Un niño!

La sala se quedo en silencio después de la confección de Jamie, lo ultimo que ellos pensaron que le podía pasar a Jack es que lo convirtiera en un niño.

-Norte ¿enserio es un niño?- Pregunto Bunny sin poder creer que el pequeño diablillo del hielo ahora era un niño pequeño ahora.

-¿Se ve tierno?, ¿sus dientes siguen igual de blancos?- Pregunto Diente a Norte y a Jamie con una sonrisa adornada en su cara.

Antes de que Norte o Jamie pudieran responder a la pregunta de Dientes, todos escucharon un llanto proveniente de la enfermería, los guardianes se pusieron en alerta pensando que era Pitch atacando a Jack o peor y rápidamente corrieron a la enfermería.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la enfermería Norte fue el primero en entrar y rápidamente comprobó que no había peligro alguno en la habitación, luego toda su atención se desvió a la cama donde pudo ver a Jack llorando.

-No hay peligro- Dijo Norte.

Luego los demás guardianes, Jamie y Sophie entraron en la enfermería para ver que como Jack llorando como si no hubiera un mañana, el no paraba de llorar y eso preocupo a todos.

-Jack puedes decirme ¿porque lloras?- Pregunto Jamie tratando de calmar al niño pequeño y obtener una respuesta después de dos horas.

Jack simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras seguía llorando, todos suspiraron en derrota habían tratado de todo para que Jack hablara con ellos pero era en vano Jack se negaba a decirle que le pasaba.

-¿Donde esta Bunny?- Pregunto Dientes mientras miraba por la habitación sin encontrar a Bunny.

-No lo se- Respondió Norte mientras que Arena negó con la cabeza.

-Bunny dijo algo sobre que no tenía tiempo para esto y se fue- Dijo Jamie mientras miraba a Sophie que se había dormido a su lado después de una hora.

-Jamie esta tarde será mejor que los lleve a casa- Dijo Dientes mientras cargaba a Sophie.

-Nos vemos después Norte, Arena- Jamie se despidió de los dos guardianes mientras se retiraba de la enfermería con Dientes y una dormida Sophie.

Arena estaba pensando en algo que pudiera servil para calmar a Jack y recordó que una vez Jack le dijo que le encantaban los conejos pero que no se lo dijera a Bunny.

La sonrisa de Arena creció mientras comenzó a crear un pequeño conejo hecho de arena del sueño que comenzó a saltar en dirección a Jack.

Los ojos de Jack brillaron con curiosidad mientras miraba al pequeño conejo que comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro y luego se detuvo sacudiendo su colita y dándole una linda mirada a Jack.

Jack sonrió con alegría mientras miraba el conejo y extendía sus manos para alcanzarlo.

Norte comenzó a acariciar su barba mientras comenzaba a ideal un plan que involucraba a Bunny y un secuestro por yetis.

* * *

><p>Bunny se encontraba en su madriguera pintando huevos de pascua después de abandonar a los demás, no tenia tiempo para ayudar a Jack en otro de sus problemas la pascua casi se acercaba y tenía mucho huevo de pascua que pintar.<p>

Las orejas de Bunny se levantaron mientras olfateaba un poco el aire, su cabeza se inclino ligeramente -¿yetis?- Dijo Bunny extrañado para luego sentir un como un saco segaba su vista.

-¡Suélteme!- Protesto rápidamente Bunny tratando de escapar del saco.

Los yetis ignoraron las quejas de Bunny y sacaron una bola de cristal para después arrojarla para que luego se abriera un portal subo al polo norte los yetis arrojaron a Bunny por el porta como si fuera un saco de papas para después ir ellos al portar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny: <strong>¡**Me acaban de secuestrar!**

**Valkiria: Admítelo fue divertido :D**

**Bunny: **¡**Para ti nada mas! *me gruñe***

**Valkiria: Cierto, cierto :D**

**Bunny: Me vengare después**

**Valkiria: Si que te quejas a Jack lo secuestraron y el no dijo casi nada XP**

**Bunny: **¡**Es diferente!**

**Valkiria: Conejo llorón XP, bueno nos vemos en el **¡**próximo capitulo!**


	8. Necesita cuidado

Después de ser arrojado al suelo Bunny salió del saco Bunny les dio una mirada de muerte a los dos yetis que lo habían secuestrado y luego pudo ver las caras sonrientes de Norte, Arena y Dientes.

-¡Norte ha que se debió el secuestro!- Dijo muy enojado Bunny mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Mi buen amigo Bunny necesitamos tu ayuda es que Jack- Norte no pudo terminar su oración porque fue interrumpido.

- ¿Jack? sabia que ese mocoso estaba detrás de esto- Dijo muy enojado Bunny.

-Bunny no entiende Jack fue atacado y no sabemos cuando Pitch pueda volver a atacar- Dijo Norte tratando de razonar con Bunny.

-Pero por que tengo yo que estar aquí pascuas es en unos días- Dijo Bunny.

Arena comenzó a crear una imagen de Jack triste después un conejo se le acerco y Jack comenzó a sonreír y abrazarlo.

-Así que me trajeron aquí porque el pequeño mocoso le gustan los conejos- Dijo con voz enojada.

-Vamos Bunny necesitamos saber que le paso a Jack - Dijo Dientes dando le una mirada de suplica.

Bunny suspiro en derrota sabiendo que si no les ayudaba no podía seguir trabajando en pascuas en paz -¿Donde esta? el mocoso-

Los demás guardianes sonrieron al saber que convencieron a Bunny de hablar con Jack, ellos caminaron hacia la enfermería, Bunny abrió la puerta y pudo ver a un Jack jugando con un conejo hecho de arena dorada.

-Hola- Dijo Bunny mientras entraba en la habitación. Jack le dio una mirada a Bunny y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con inocencia cuando vio al gran conejo frente a el.

-Conejo- Dijo Jack con alegría mientras se paraba de la cama y corría hacia Bunny para abrazar sus piernas.

Cuando Bunny vio lo tierno que se veía Jack no pudo evitar cambiar su humor -Hola pequeño- Dijo con ternura Bunny mientras levantaba a Jack para ponerlo en la cama.

Los demás guardianes entraron silenciosamente en la habitación.

-Uh... Jack ¿porque tienes tu sudadera de color marrón?- pregunto Dientes.

Jack le dio una mirada a su sudadera pero no entendió la pregunta de el hada -No se- dijo inocentemente.

Bunny le dio una mirada a Norte preguntando porque la sudadera marrón pero Norte dijo que no sabía.

-No lo sabemos, Jack no quiere que nadie lo revise- Dijo Norte.

-Muy bien- Dijo Bunny mientras se acercaba a Jack -Jack puedo ver que hay debajo de tu sudadera- Pregunto con voz amable.

Jack asintió mientras sintió como Bunny comenzaba a quitarle la sudadera cuando la sudadera fue removida todas las miradas eran de puro horror, el pequeño cuerpo de Jack estaba cubierto de hematomas, cortadas, marcas de látigo, quemaduras y otras cosas.

Dientes tuvo que ahogar su sollozo al ver el pequeño cuerpo de Jack lleno de hematomas, Norte murmuro algunas maldiciones en ruso mientras desviaba la mirada del cuerpo de Jack, Arena le daba una mirada triste a Jack, algo dentro de Bunny creció y era pura ira a quien hubiera hecho daño a su Jack.

Jack inclino la cabeza un poco mientras miraba a las personas delante el y rápidamente noto que ellos tenían una cara de dolor -Lo siento- Dijo Jack mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Todos miraron a Jack quien comenzó a llorar -Oh cariño no tienes porque disculparte no hiciste nada malo- Dijo con cariño Dientes mientras abrazaba a Jack.

-Dientes tiene razón Jack no hay por que llorar- dijo Norte dándole una sonrisa, Arena comenzó a crear una cara triste para después cambiarla por una sonriente.

-Cierto compañero no hay porque llorar, sonríe te vez mejor así- Dijo con voz suave Bunny mientras borraba las lagrimas de Jack y le daba una sonrisa, Jack al ver a todos felices y sonriendo sonrió con mucha alegría.

-Jack que te parece si tomamos un baño- Propuso Dientes mientras se llevaba a Jack ha tomar un baño para quitarle toda esa sangre seca.

Después de que Dientes y Jack abandonar la habitación las sonrisas se desvanecieron rápidamente.

-Pitch pagara por lo que le hizo a mi hijo- Dijo con pura ira Norte mientras golpeaba una mesa cerca de el.

Arena comenzó a dibujar a Pitch y luego le dibujo encima una gran x.

-Pitch será historia cuando lo volvamos a ver- Dijo Bunny mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Pitch pagara por todo lo que le hizo a Jack- Propuso Norte mientras que Arena y Bunny asentían.

-¡Conejo!- Dijo Jack mientras entraba en la habitación corriendo, su cabello era nuevamente blanco como la nieve y llevaba otra sudadera color azul.

Bunny sonrió con cariño al ver a Jack, luego se acerco al el para cargarlo. Mientras que Jack abrazo felizmente el pecho de Bunny.

Los demás guardianes miraban la tierna escena con una sonrisa.

-Jack debes tener hambre que tal si comemos galletas- Propuso Norte con una sonrisa.

Jack sonrió mientras salía de la habitación con Bunny rumbo a la cocina -No puede comer dulce piensa en sus dientes- Dijo Dientes para salir rumbo a la cocina con Norte y Arena siguiéndola.

Después de un divertido almuerzo de galletas y leche.

Jack se encontraba dormido en el regazo de Bunny y Bunny también estaba durmiendo, Dientes sonrió con cariño mientras cogía una manta y arropaba a Jack y Bunny mientras que Norte le tomaba una fotografía a ese lindo momento y Arena le daba dulces sueños a ambos.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la guarida del rey de las pesadillas se encontraba Pitch Black con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.<p>

-¡Me fui una hora y ustedes dejan que se escape!- Grito Pitch a sus pesadillas quienes huían rápidamente tratando de escapar de la ira de Pitch.

Una pesadilla se acerco a el Pitch y rechino -¡Que los guardianes lo encontraron!- Grito nuevamente con enojo.

Pitch comenzó a pensar mientras caminaba de un lado a otro -Uh... tal vez no sea mala idea que los guardianes tengan a ese mocoso- Dijo con diversión, mientras se sentaba en su trono.

-Al final un gran poder no puede ser manejado por un niño- Dijo mientras comenzaba a crear una imagen de Jack en su mano -Y los accidentes suelen pasan- Dijo con malicia para después aplastar la imagen de Jack con su mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Valkiria: Jack ahora esta con los guardianes pero estará a salvo con ellos<strong>

**Pitch: No por mucho tiempo *sonríe malvadamente***

**Bunny: No dejare que nada malo le pase a Jack *le gruñe a Pitch***

**Pitch: Quieres apostar conejo *invoca sus pesadillas***

**Valkiria: Okey no quiero estar en medio de esta pelea me voy D: *huye mientras puede* **¡**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	9. Un día de diversión

Bunny abrió lentamente sus ojo, parpadeó un par de veces mientras comenzaba a recobrar los sentidos pudo sentir un peso ligero en su regazo, cuando bajó la vista pudo ver a un Jack sentado en su regazo mientras su cabeza estaba apoyada de su pecho, Bunny sonrió con cariño a Jack quien estaba lindamente dormido.

-Buenos días Bunny- susurro Dientes mientras se acercaba a Bunny -Se quedaron dormido después de las galletas- anunció con una pequeña sonrisa recordando que Norte les tiró muchas fotos mientras dormían.

-Ya veo- Bunny sonrió mientras miraba a Jack dormí pacíficamente, el pobre estaba agotado después de comer algo se durmió rápidamente nadie lo podía culpar estuvo cuatro días encerrado con Pitch aunque hayan sido solos cuatro días Pitch sabía cómo aprovechar el tiempo y debió hacerles cosas horribles a Jack.

Bunny salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como Jack se movía un poco.

-Uh...- Jack abrió los ojos pero rápidamente los cerró por la claridad del cuarto después de que sus ojos se acostumbraran un poco, Jack bostezo lindamente mientras se estrujaba los ojos.

-Buenos días cariño- Dijo dulcemente Dientes.

-Buenos días mamá- Murmuró Jack medio dormido para después volver a bostezar.

Los ojos de Dientes se abrieron por la impresion ante los que dijo Jack, nadie antes la había llamado mamá, aunque ella tenía a sus hadas ellas nunca la llamaban mamá o esas cosas por el estilo, pero aun así a Dientes le gusto el sonido de esa palabra.

-Vamos a bañarnos dormilón para después desayunar- Dijo Dientes para luego cargar a Jack y dirigirse al baño.

Bunny se levantó del sofá para después estirarse un poco para después salir de la habitación rumbo al cuarto del mundo allí se encontró a Arena y Norte preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días Bunny ¿dormiste bien?- Dijo Norte mientras le entregaba un plato con panqueques.

-Si Norte dormí bien y gracias Arena- Agradeció Bunny por el buen sueño, Arena sonrió para después sentarse en una silla.

Una risa lleno al cuarto cuando Jack entró con Dientes cargando lo, Dientes sentó a Jack en una silla cerca de ella.

-Alguien amaneció de buenas el dia de hoy- Dijo Norte mientras servía los panqueques de Jack, Jack sonrió en agradecimiento mientras le daba el primer bocado.

Todos disfrutaron sus desayuno tranquilamente Jack y los demás guardianes reían de los chiste que hacía Norte mientras terminaban su desayuno.

-Estoy aburrido- Dijo Jack mientras miraba a los demás guardianes ellos intercambiaron miradas pensando cual seria la mejor manera de entretener a Jack.

-Ya se Jack ven conmigo- Dijo Norte para después salir al cuarto del mundo acompañado de Jack y los demás guardianes, Norte habló con algunos yetis quienes al poco tiempo trajeron montones de juguetes para Jack. Los ojos de Jack se abrieron con asombro mientras jugaba con algunos juguetes mientras en su cara adornaba una sonrisa.

Todos los guardianes miraban a Jack con una sonrisa en sus rostros devolverle la sonrisa a un niño nunca se había sentido tan bien.

-Saben el me llamo mama hoy- Dijo Dientes muy feliz.

Norte y Arena estaban sorprendido por la confección de Dientes pero al mismo tiempo feliz si Jack había llamado a Dientes mama significa que confiaba mucho en ella.

Después de unas horas de mucho juego para Jack el estaba nuevamente aburrido.

-De nuevo aburrido compañero- Dijo Bunny mientras se acercaba a Jack.

-Ya jugué con todos los juegos- Dijo Jack mientras suspiraba un poco -¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- Preguntó Jack con emoción.

-Claro ¿que quieres jugar?- Preguntó Bunny.

Jack estaba indeciso y estaba mirando a su alrededor buscando algo con que poder jugar con Bunny, hasta que vio la ventana y vio la nieve caer ligeramente, Jack sonrió al tener una idea -!juguemos en la nieve!- Dijo muy feliz.

Bunny sonrió sabiendo que no importara la edad que tenía Jack su amor por la nieve seguía intacto -Vamos compañero- Jack no espero a que se lo dijeran dos veces para correr hacia la puerta.

Cuando Jack salió rápidamente corrió hacia la nieve con una gran sonrisa mientras caía en la nieve para hacer un ángel de nieve.

-Que frío- Murmuró Bunny cuando sus patas hicieron contacto con la fría nieve pero valió la pena al ver la alegría en la cara de Jack, Bunny sintió como algo frió chocó con su cara usó su pata para quitarse algo de nieve y le dirigió una mirada a Jack quien tenía una bola de nieve en la mano y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Ven acá pequeño mocoso- Dijo Bunny mientras cogía nieve para después arrojarla a Jack, después de un tiempo una gran batalla de nieves se libró entre ellos dos.

-¿Chicos que estan aqu...?- Dientes no pudo continuar por que una bola de nieves llegó a su cara.

Norte estaba riendo al ver la cara de Dientes cubierta de nieve, Dientes se quitó la nieve de la cara y luego sonrió malvadamente mientras recogía algo de nieve y la hacía una bola para luego arrojarla a Norte.

-!Esto es guerra¡- Dijo Norte en voz alta mientras comenzaba a tirar bolas de nieve Arena no se quedó atrás y comenzó a arrojando bolas de nieves con una sonrisa todos sonreían mientras tiraba nieve a cada uno.

Después de unas horas todos estaban agotados tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Vamos a entrar esta haciendo mas frió- Propuso Dientes todos asintieron mientras entraban.

Todos estaban sentados cerca de la chimenea con tazas con chocolate tibio a mano tratando de calentar sus cuerpos.

-Awww que lindo Norte trae la cámara- Dijo Dientes mientras miraba a Jack dormido en el sofá tranquilamente. Norte salió del cuarto para después volver rápidamente con una cámara para tirarle una foto a Jack.

-Lo llevaré a su cuarto- Dijo Bunny mientras cargaba delicadamente a Jack para después ir hacia las habitaciones, Bunny abrió la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a Jack cuando entro a la habitación puso a Jack en la cama, cuando Bunny se iba a ir sintió que algo agarraba su pelaje.

Bunny volteo para ver a Jack quien tenía los ojos abierto viendo lo -Pensé que estabas dormido- Dijo Bunny mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Gracias conejito te amo- murmuró Jack para después terminar dormido.

Los ojos de Bunny se abrieron en shock, Jack le había dicho que lo ama -_No, no debe ser como pareja quizás quiso decir como hermanos o amigos-_ pensó Bunny mientras veía a Jack -_Oh tal vez...-_ Bunny salió de la habitación con su cabeza llena de preguntas esa noche definitivamente no pudo dormir sin pensar en lo que dijo Jack.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en las profundidades de la guarida de Pitch, él se encontraba sentado en su trono con una sonrisa siniestras mientras contaba los días faltantes para que su plan se pusieran en acción.<p>

-Disfrútenlo mientras puedan guardianes muy pronto se arrepentirán de lo que me ha hecho y ese mocoso será la causa de todo su fin- Dijo siniestramente mientras sonreía.

* * *

><p><strong>Valkiria: Chan! chan! chan! Pitch tiene un plan malvado.<strong>

**Pitch: Esta vez no fallare *sonríe malvadamente***

**Mini Jack: El hombre malo volvió *se esconde detrás de mi***

**Bunny: Aléjate de Jack! *le gruñe a Pitch***

**Pitch: veamos cuanto tiempo piensas proteger a Jack después de mi plan.**

**Valkiria: Mini Jack que te parece si huimos antes de que comiencen a pelear.  
><strong>

**Mini Jack: Buena idea vayamos animo Bunny!**

**Valkiria: ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! *se va con mini Jack***


	10. El ataque

Y en los días que pasaron Jack se fue divertido mucho con todos los guardianes poco a poco fue olvidando eso horribles días que pasó con Pitch.

-!Conejo¡- Dijo Jack mientras corría por las habitaciones tratando de encontrar a Bunny.

-Jack ¿que estas buscando?- Preguntó Dientes mientras se acercaba a Jack.

-!Conejo!- Dijo para después mirar a Dientes.

-Oh cariño Bunny no se encuentra aquí- Dijo dulcemente Dientes.

-¿Donde esta?- Pregunto curioso Jack.

-El está en el Warren preparándose para la pascuas que es en unos días- Dijo Dientes.

Jack tenía una mirada triste al saber que Bunny no estaba el no sabia por que pero el se sentía muy feliz cuando Bunny estaba a su lado.

-No pongas esa cara triste si quieres vamos a darle una visita- Dijo Dientes para después cargar a Jack quien sonrió feliz mente al saber que vería a Bunny de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Dientes y Jack llegaron al Warren los ojos de Jack se abrieron el asombro todo estaba verde había pasto por donde quiera que miraras, muchas plantas, flores y esculturas gigantes de huevos de pascua.<p>

-Guau- Pudo decir Jack después de salir de su asombro.

-Veo que te guste- Dijo Dientes con una sonrisa.

-Si es muy lindo- Dijo Jack con voz alegre y una gran sonrisa animada su rostro..

Jack y Dientes caminaron un poco por la madriguera, mientras que Dientes miraba a su alrededor buscando a Bunny, Jack miraba las lindas flores que habían por todo el lugar -Mira Jack es Bunny- Dijo Dientes mientras señalaba a Bunny a lo lejos.

-¡Bunny!- Gritó Jack con alegría mientras corría hacia Bunny para darle un gran abrazo.

-Que sorpresa compañero- Dijo Bunny mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Jack.

-El quería verte así que lo traje para que juegue un rato- Dijo Dientes.

-Gracias mama- Jack agradece lindamente.

-De nada cariño, bueno lo paso a buscar a las siete cuídense- Dijo Dientes mientras volaba.

-¿Quieres pintar huevos de pascuas conmigo?- Preguntó Bunny con una sonrisa.

-!Si!- Respondió animadamente Jack mientras cogía un pincel y un huevo para después comenzar a pintar.

Después de unas horas de pintar y pintar Bunny le echó un vistazo al huevo que estaba pintando Jack pudo ver que estaba completamente pintado de azul claro y tenía copos de nieve pintados, los copos de nieve no eran perfectos pero eran lindo.

-Como me salio- Dijo Jack mientras se lo enseñaba a Bunny con una sonrisa.

-Esta muy lindo compañero- Dijo Bunny para después acariciar la cabeza de Jack.

Bunny le dio una mirada al cielo y pudo ver que ya el sol se estaba escondiendo dando un leve suspiro supo que se había retrasado como pascuas se acercaba a Bunny le gustaba buscar en la superficie lugares donde escondería los huevos.

-Jack me tengo que ir pero volveré pronto mientras tanto sigue pintando sí - Dijo Bunny.

-Cuando vuelvas te pintaré uno especial- Dijo con una sonrisa Jack mientras tomaba un huevo de pascua y comenzaba a pintar.

Bunny sonrió con cariño para luego golpear el suelo con su pata dos veces haciendo que apreciara uno de sus túneles mágicos le dio una última mirada a Jack para después lanzarse.

* * *

><p>Pitch se encontraba sentado en su trono mientras una acariciaba a una de sus pesadillas y sonrisa malvada adornaba su rostro mientras miraba como Bunny dejaba solo a Jack.<p>

-Oh no conejo no sabes que nunca se deja solo a los niños en la oscuridad después viene el coco y cosas malas puede pasar- Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Jack acababa de pintar su huevo de pascua para dáselo a Bunny, Jack sonrió ligeramente mientras lo miraba en él tenía la imagen de Jack y Bunny juntos sonriendo con varios corazones sitios alrededor de ellos. Jack miró el cielo que ahora estaba cubierto de estrellas pero el no tenia miedo el sabia que Bunny volvería pronto.<p>

Jack pudo escuchar pasos detrás de él -Bunny mira lo que te hice- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa mientras voltea, pero su sonrisa murió al ver a la persona que estaba cerca de él no era Bunny era aquel hombre malvado.

-¿Que pasa con esa cara Jack no estas feliz de verme? -Dijo con voz dolida Pitch mientras caminaba hacia Jack.

Pitch miro el huevo de pascuas que Jack tenía en su mano y lo tomo -Que tierno- Dijo casi con ternura para después aplastarlo, Jack vio como el regalo de Bunny era destruido delante de él, lo que Jack no noto era como del cielo comenzaba a caer nieve.

Jack estaba en shock mientras su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a temblar este hombre que le había causado tanto dolor en tan poco tiempo estaba delante de él -_Bunny vuelve pronto- _pensó Jack mientras miraba como Pitch se acercaba a él.

-Veamos Jack que te parece si recordamos viejos tiempos- Dijo Pitch mientras formaba un látigo de arena.

-N...no por... favor- Dijo Jack mientras retrocedía temblando un poco mientras su mente se inundaba de los recuerdos de los castigos que recibió.

La nieve ahora ya no caía ligeramente ahora se había transformado en una gran tormenta de nieves, ráfagas de nieve acompañado con el viento volaban causando un huracán, en poco tiempo el Warren estaba inundado con nieve.

Pitch sonrió al ver a Jack en medio de la tormenta temblando mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos, ya sabía cómo activar los poderes de Jack mientras él estaba en esa forma y el miedo le ayudaría a hacerlo.

-Me saludas al conejo- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer en las sombras y dejar a Jack en medio del caos.

* * *

><p><strong>Valkiria: Pitch a hecho su primera movida.<strong>

**Jack: Bunny vuelve pronto.**

**Pitch: Estoy ansioso por que se cumpla la segunda fase de mi plan.**

**Valkiria: Esto esta interesante :D bueno !nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	11. La consecuencia

Bunny estaba caminando mirando a su alrededor donde podría esconder los huevos de pascuas cuando acabo de mirar por todo el lugar miro al cielo ahora cubierto de estrellas.

-Se me hizo tarde- Dijo Bunny para después abrir unos de sus tenerles mágicos y lanzarse en dirección al Warrer.

Lo primero que vio fue nieve, montones y montones de nieve cubriendo sus precioso Warrer mirara a donde mirara todo estaba cubierto de nieve o congelado Bunny corrió buscando a Jack con algo de ira en los ojos. Bunny olfateo el aire asta captar el aroma de Jack y lo siguió cuando Bunny llego pudo ver a Jack en medio de mucha nieve.

-¡Que hiciste!- Grito Bunny mientras caminaba hacia Jack.

-Bunny yo…-Jack no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido por Bunny.

-Te dije que volvería pronto y que siguieras pintando y ¡tú entierras mi casa en nieve!- Dijo con enojo Bunny.

-¡No es mi culpa! Yo…- Pero nuevamente Jack fue interrumpido.

-Que no es tu culpa- dijo Bunny para luego reír con mucho sarcasmo -Claro que no es tu culpa es mi culpa por pensar en un segundo que habías cambiado hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras con Pitch en vez de venir y arruinar todo eres un ¡niño malo!- Dijo con ira Bunny.

_-Eres un niño malo Jack, los niños malos merecen un castigo- _Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Jack haciendo que temblara recordando que esas eran las palabras que decía Pitch antes de golpearlo.

Rápidamente Bunny se arrepintió de decir esas palabras cuando vio a Jack que estaba temblando y el miedo se reflejaba en su mirada, rápidamente cuando la ira dejo a Bunny se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Jack yo…- Bunny no pudo continuar porque vio a Jack correr rumbo hacia los túneles.

Rápidamente Bunny corrió persiguiéndolo pero la nieve le hacía muy difícil moverse y cuando llego a los túneles no había rastro de Jack.

Algo llamo su atención en el suelo habían pequeños fragmentos de hielo. Cuando Bunny los recogió que tenía una mejor imagen de eso fragmento y se dio cuenta de que no era pequeños fragmentos de hielo sino eran las lágrimas congeladas de Jack.

-Oh Jack que he hecho- Dijo Bunny mientras miraba las lágrimas de Jack.

* * *

><p>Jack estaba corriendo por un bosque cubierto de nieve con lágrimas corriendo de sus mejillas. Era un mal niño, Bunny no lo quería, Jack no sabía porque pero ese pensamiento le rompió el corazón Jack después de un tiempo llego a un gran lago congelado.<p>

Jack camino hacia el lago y sintió como el viento acariciaba su cabezo como si intentara animarlo, sonriendo un poco, comenzó a quitarse las lágrimas aún era de noche y no sabía a donde ir, miro hacia el cielo y pudo ver la luna se veía tan grande y bonita.

Jack noto como la luna pareció brillar con más intensidad él sonrió mientras miraba la luna y algo saco a Jack de sus pensamientos.

-¿Jack?- Jack volteo y pudo ver a Jamie caminando hacia el -¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- pregunto Jamie mientras miraba a Jack.

-Yo...- Jack miro hacia suelo, no quería contarle a Jamie lo que ocurrió con Bunny.

Jamie miro a Jack y supo que él no quería hablar de eso -Vamos a casa Jack, está haciendo frio- Dijo Jamie con una sonrisa mientras envolvía sus brazos tratando de entrar en calor.

-¡Sí!- Respondió con entusiasmo Jack mientras tomaba la mano de Jamie y ambos caminaban en dirección hacia la casa de Jamie.

* * *

><p>Cuando Jack y Jamie llegaron ambos estaban en la habitación de Jamie.<p>

-Toma- Dijo Jamie mientras le entregaba a Jack un vaso de chocolate tibio Jack lo tomo y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Jamie para luego beber un poco del chocolate.

-¿Quieres ver una película?- Pregunto Jamie con una sonrisa mientras buscaba una de las película de Sophie ya que pensó que serían mejor que Jack viera películas animadas, busco un rato hasta que encontró una que a Sophie le encantaba era la bella durmiente.

Ambos estaba viendo la película acurrucado en la cama, cuando la película acabo Jack estaba medio dormido -¿Jamie?-

-Si Jack-

-¿El beso de amor funciona para romper hechizos?- Pregunto Jack.

-Supongo que sí ¿porque preguntas?- Pregunto curioso Jamie.

-Me dijeron que antes yo era más grande pero que me trasformaron y me pusieron más pequeño entonces fue un hechizo- Dijo inocentemente Jack.

-Bueno si fue un hechizo que te lanzo el malvado Pitch- Dijo Jamie para luego comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a Jack.

-Jaja entonces un beso funcionara para romperlo- Dijo Jack.

-Eso creo ¿tienes a alguien en mente?-

Jack miro al suelo mientras un lindo sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas -Bunny...- Susurro en voz baja pero aun así Jamie lo escucho.

-Ya veo te gusta Bunny pero porque no le dices-

-Es que...- Y al final Jack termino contándole lo que paso en el Warrer.

-Ya veo-

-Bunny no me quiere- Dijo Jack mientras algunas lágrimas se les escapaban.

-Jack mi mama me dijo que si el amor es muy fuerte lo puede todo- Dijo Jamie con una sonrisa mientras le quitaba las lágrimas a Jack.

-Gracias Jamie- Dijo Jack para después abrazar a Jamie.

-Parezco tu hermano mayor ahora- Dijo Jamie mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Jack.

-Gracias hermano- Murmuro Jack mientras lentamente se estaba quedando dormido.

Jamie sonrió con cariño al ver como Jack se estaba durmiendo en su brazos y lo acostó delicadamente en la cama, él se levantó de la cama apago la televisión y luego apago la luz para después acostarse al lado de Jack, poco tiempo Jamie se unió a Jack en el reino de los sueños mientas por la ventana entraba arena dorada dándole buenos sueños a ambos.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Bunny se encontraba corriendo por uno de sus túneles mientras pensaba hacia donde se abra dirigido Jack, busco en la casa de Norte sí que él se enterara de que buscaba a Jack, fue donde Dientes pero nada, le dio una visita a Arena pero él no sabía nada.<p>

Ahora Bunny estaba preocupado que pasa si Jack estaba en peligro o si Pitch lo encontró, un escalofrió paso por su espalda al recordar todos los golpes, hematomas y cortadas que tenía Jack cuando lo encontraron.

-Y yo le dije que es mejor que se quedara con Pitch- Dijo en voz baja sintiéndose mal, dejo que la ira lo segara y le grito todas esas cosas malas a Jack.

Bunny sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos no era el momento de lamentarse ahora tenía que encontrar a Jack y pedirle perdón por todo, comenzó a pensar en donde no había revisado ¿dónde?

-Jamie- Dijo en voz alta, no había ido a revisar en la casa de Jamie, Bunny corrió en dirección a la casa de Jamie deseando que Jack estuviera hay y si estaba que lo perdonara.


	12. El inicio del fin

Cuando la mañana llego Jamie fue el primero en despertar, bostezo mientras se sentaba en la cama se estrujo un poco los ojos y miro a su lado, pudo ver a Jack acurrucado entre las sabanas Jamie sonrió al ver a Jack así, Jack se veía tan lindo durmiendo.

Jamie se levantó con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a Jack, fue al baño se ducho y se cambió cuando salió del baño pudo ver que Jack aún permanecía dormido pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo dormí así que salió del cuarto bajo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina para desayunar.

Jamie se encontraba solo con Jack en la casa ya que su madre y Sophie salieron a hacer las compras, Jamie salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Jack bajar las escaleras.

-Buenos días- Dijo Jamie.

-Buenos días- Respondió Jack medio dormido.

-Vamos a desayunar- Propuso Jamie para después entregarle un plato con cereal y leche.

El desayuno paso tranquilo después de desayunar Jamie y Jack subieron a la habitación y se pusieron a hablar un poco, después de un rato hablando Jack tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba afuera.

-¿Que pasa Jack?- Pregunto Jamie curioso mientras miraba a Jack sonreír.

-Nieve Jamie juguemos- Dijo con una sonrisa Jack.

Jamie suspiro un poco y después sonrió se acercó al almario y busco un abrigo y se lo puso Jack sonrió cuando vio que Jamie termino de ponerse el abrigo y ambos salieron de la habitación corrieron bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y salieron de la casa, comenzaron a jugar hicieron muñecos de nieve, ángeles de nieve y claro una pelea de bolas de nieve.

Después de la pelea con nieve Jamie se encontraba en el suelo jadeando un poco -Como es posible que me puedas ganar aun en ese estado- Dijo Jamie.

Jack simplemente sonrió mientras miraba a Jamie.

-¡Jack!- Tanto Jamie y Jack se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Bunny correr hacia ellos Jack se ocultó detrás de Jamie para que Bunny no lo viera.

-Hola Bunny- Saludo Jamie mientras miraba un poco detrás de él y pudo ver a Jack algo desanimado.

-Hola Jamie, necesito hablar con Jack- Dijo rápidamente Bunny.

Jack agarro el abrigo de Jamie un poco él no quería hablar con Bunny y que le dijera que lo odiaba -Dame un minuto- Respondió Jamie mientras se volteaba y miraba a Jack.

-Jack está todo bien, Bunny solo quiere hablar contigo- Dijo tranquilamente.

Jack lo pensó un poco y asintió débilmente -Okey si me necesitas solo grita- Dijo Jamie para después irse dejándolos solos.

Todo permaneció en un silencio incomodo ninguno sabía si empezar primero -Mira Jack yo lo siento- Dijo Bunny rompiendo el silencio -Fui un tonto al haberte gritado deje que mi ira me cegara, lo siento mucho Jack- Dijo Bunny mientras sus orejas se bajaba.

Jack lo miro algo sorprendido este no era el mismo Bunny que le había gritado hace algunas horas, este era el Bunny cariñoso y amable que el tanto quería.

Jack sonrió con cariño para luego abrazar a Bunny, Bunny se sorprendió un poco cuando Jack lo abrazo pero rápidamente correspondió el abrazo.

-Claro que te perdono Bunny, te amo mucho para no perdonarte- Dijo Jack después de acabar el abrazo.

-Jack tú ¿me ama?- Pregunto Bunny sin saber si se había explicado bien en la pregunta.

-Te amo mucho Bunny- Dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

Todo parecía detenerse a su alrededor Jack se fue acercando lentamente hacia Bunny mientras cerraba los ojos, Bunny supo rápidamente que Jack quería un beso una parte de él quería besarle ya que en secreto siempre guardo sentimientos por Jack pero otra parte le decía que no era correcto Jack en su estado actual quizás haya confundido sus sentimientos por Bunny y no lo amaba Bunny no sabía qué hacer y si la conciencia no tiene la razón utiliza el corazón Bunny cerró los ojos mientras se acercaba a Jack ambos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro.

-¡Conejo!- Grito alguien para después lanzase hacia Bunny, Jack abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Bunny con una mirada de sorpresa mientras una niña lo abrazaba.

-Sophie te dije que no hayas- Dijo Jamie mientras corría hacia ellos.

-Lo siento- Dijo en voz baja Sophie mientras terminaba de abrazar a Bunny.

Jack tenía una cara de decepción enserio quería besar a Bunny, Bunny miro a Jack y pudo ver que estaba decepcionado Bunny se acercó a él.

-Tranquilo compañero tendrás tu beso después- Dijo con voz suave para luego acariciarle la cabeza, Jack sonrió con alegría.

-¡Juguemos!- Dijo Jack mientras tomaba una bola de nieve y comenzaba a lanzar la a Jamie, Jamie sonrió y le lanzo una a Bunny y Bunny a Sophie.

Todos se encontraban felices lanzando bolas de nieve Jamie le iba a lanzar a Jack una pero rápidamente sus ganas se fueron cuando vio a Jack más pálido, temblando y mirando hacia los árboles.

-¿Jack que pasa?- Pregunto Jamie mientras caminaba hacia Jack, Bunny y Sophie oyeron a Jamie llamar a Jack y caminar hacia el.

Cuando Bunny vio en la misma dirección que Jack estaba mirando rápidamente gruño y lanzo un boomerang en esa dirección.

-¡Pitch!- Dijo en voz alta Bunny rápidamente todos escucharon una risa y vieron como Pitch salía de los árboles.

-Me sorprende que me hayas notado Bunny- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Que haces aquí!- Dijo Bunny mientras se ponía en pose listo para lanzar otro boomerang.

-Me aburrí, nada interesante pasaba así que decidí llevarme a mi juguete- Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra mientas miraba a Jack.

-¡Ja! como si te fuera a entregar a Jack sin pelear- Dijo Bunny para luego lanzar otro boomerang que Pitch rápidamente esquivo.

-Esperaba que me lo entregaras tranquilamente, bueno creo que no tengo otra opción- Dijo Pitch mientras invocaba a sus pesadillas. Bunny comenzó a luchar con las pesadillas mientras que Jack, Jamie y Sophie estaba algo alejado mirando como Bunny luchaba.

Jack miro como una pesadilla se acercaba a Jamie rápidamente -¡Jamie!- Grito Jack para luego arrempujarlo, dejando que la pesadilla lo atacara a él. La pesadilla rápidamente se trasformó en arena negra mientras comenzaba a envolver a Jack.

-¡Jack!- Grito Jamie mientras trataba de ayudar a Jack a salir de la arena negra pero era muy fuerte, después de un tiempo la arena comienzo a disiparse y no había rastro alguno de Jack.

-¡Bunny! ¡Jack no está!- Grito Jamie.

Bunny miro a Pitch que tenía una sonrisa mientras algo de arena de pesadilla comenzaba a salir del suelo hasta revelar a un Jack muy asustado.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi juguete mientras yo no estaba- Dijo Pitch con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro -Pero ahora lo cuidare yo, tendremos un montón de diversión o no Jack- dijo Pitch para luego desaparecer con Jack.

-¡Maldición!- Dijo en voz alta Bunny mientras apretaba sus puños Pitch se había llevado a Jack tenía que contactarse con los guardianes lo más pronto posible, Bunny le dio una mirada a Jamie y Sophie no podía dejarlo solos no con un Pitch maniático suelto.

Jamie supo rápidamente lo que estaba pensando Bunny -Bunny ve por Jack nosotros estaremos bien- Dijo para luego agarrar la mano de Sophie.

Bunny asintió mientras abría uno de sus túneles en dirección al polo norte esta vez no dejaría que Jack sufriera en manos de Pitch y con ese pensamiento Bunny corrió más rápido por sus túneles.


	13. Una dulce venganza

Bunny llego rápidamente al polo norte y miro a su alrededor buscando a Norte cuando Bunny no lo encontró rápidamente subió las escaleras para después correr hacia la oficina de Norte abrió rápidamente la puerta y entro.

-¡No les dije que tocaran!- Dijo Norte para luego mirar quien había entrado pensando que era un yeti.

-Norte tenemos problemas es Jack, Pitch se lo llevo- Dijo rápidamente Bunny

Norte no espero que Bunny lo dijera dos veces para salir rápidamente de su oficina y gritar algunas cosas en ruso, los yetis rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar, Norte llego al cuarto del mundo y rápidamente mando la señal a los demás guardianes en poco tiempo llego Dientes volando.

-¿Que pasa Norte?- Pregunto Dientes rápidamente después de decir esas palabras apareció Arena con un signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza.

-Esto es una emergencia Pitch se llevó a Jack- Dijo muy serio Norte.

Rápidamente se pudieron oír los jadeos de horror por parte de Dientes y una mirada molesta por parte de Arena.

-¡Tenemos que salvarlo!- Dijo Dientes.

-Guardianes un niño está en peligro- Dijo Norte después de decir esas palabras todos asintieron mientras se dirigían a la guarida de Pitch todos a su manera.

Todos llegaron casi al mismo tiempo a fuera de la guarida de Pitch y todos compartían un solo pensamiento salvar a Jack

Cuando entraron en la guarida de Pitch todo estaba muy tranquilo quizás demasiado tranquilo, fueron avanzando con cuidado de cualquier amenaza que pueda aparecer, todo estaba algo oscuro pero aun podían ver por dónde iba.

El lugar parecía muy tétrico con esas jaulas gigantes colgando y todos tenían la sensación de que algo los observaba a cada paso que daban.

Cuando siguieron avanzando llegaron a una habitación grande y pudieron ver al final de la habitación un trono y sentado en el Pitch con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a una de sus pesadillas.

-¡Pitch! devuélvenos a Jack- Dijo Dientes rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

-Que les hace pensar que les devolveré mi juguete- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Él no es un juguete!- Dijo con ira Bunny de que Pitch se estuviera refiriendo a su pareja como un mero juguete.

-Pitch donde esta Jack- Dijo Norte.

-Si tanto lo quieren ver, se los enseño- Dijo Pitch con una sonrisa para luego hacer aparecer una pequeña jaula hecha de pesadilla todos pudieron ver un pequeño bulto en la esquina de la jaula. Cuando los guardianes vieron mejor pudieron ver que era Jack. Jack estaba temblando del miedo mientras envolvía su manos a su alrededor.

-Bien ya lo vieron pueden retirarse- Dijo Pitch tranquilamente.

-Ni creas que nos iremos si Jack- Dijo Dientes.

-Bien- Dijo Pitch mientras se levantaba de su trono -Si no se quieren ir por las buenas será por las malas- Después de decir esas palabras muchas pesadillas comenzaron a aparecer y a rodear a los guardianes.

Nadie espero ninguna que le dijeran algo todos se lanzaron a la batalla destruyendo cada pesadilla que se ponían en su paso por estar con Jack. Pitch gruño al ver como sus pesadillas estaba cayendo fácilmente y sacó su arma especial las pesadillas comenzaron a cambiar era ahora más grandes y fuertes.

Pitch sonrió al ver como los guardianes tenían problemas con las nuevas pesadillas pero su sonrisa se borró cuando sintió que algo agarro su muñeca miro rápidamente y vio un látigo de arena dorada Pitch frunció el ceño al ver que no podía ver la destrucción de los guardianes tranquilo invoco su guadaña y se lanzó a la lucha con el pequeño hombrecito dorado.

Bunny seguía destrozando pesadillas hasta que llego a la jaula -Tranquilo compañero ya te saco de ahí- Dijo dulcemente tratando de calmar un poco a Jack, Bunny levanto uno de sus boomerang y luego golpeo la jaula, igual como las pesadillas de Pitch la jaula comenzó a perder su forma hasta acabar simplemente como arena en el suelo.

Bunny sintió como algo estaba presionando débilmente sus rodillas cuando bajo la vista vio a Jack abrazándolo fuertemente con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Tranquilo compañero estas a salvo ahora- Dijo dulcemente Bunny para luego acariciarle el cabello.

-P… pensé que no vendr… vendrías- Dijo Jack sollozando mientras enteraba su cabeza en el pelaje de Bunny.

-Siempre volveré por ti mi hermoso copo de nieve- Dijo Bunny para luego cargar a Jack y correr hacia los demás guardianes.

Pitch miro al guardián de la esperanza cargar a Jack y correr hacia los demás guardianes -Oh no, no lo harás- Dijo para luego crear un arco y una flecha para luego apuntar a Bunny.

Arena vio la intención de Pitch y rápidamente mando uno de sus látigo hacia Pitch el látigo golpeo el arco haciendo que la flecha perdiera fuerza pero aun así fue lanzada en dirección hacia Bunny.

Jack miro atrás y pudo ver a Pitch apuntándolos con una flecha, vio como Arena trato de intervenir en el tiro pero aun así se lanzó la flecha -¡Bunny!- trato rápidamente de advertirle pero como respuesta oyó una gemido de dolor saliendo de Bunny poco después Bunny cayó en el suelo jadeando un poco.

-¡Bunny!- Dijeron Dientes y Norte casi al mismo tiempo trataron de llegar donde se encontraba Bunny pero las pesadillas se lo impedían.

-¡Bunny! ¡Bunny!- Jack comenzó a sacudir un poco a Bunny tratando de que abriera los ojos pero nada servía –Despierta por favor- prácticamente suplico mientras nuevas lágrimas adornaban su rostro.

_-Como paso esto- _pensó Jack mientras recordaba cuando Bunny lo iba a besar frente a la casa de Jamie -Un beso- murmuro para sí mismo mientras miraba a Bunny _-¡Para romper el hechizo se necesita un beso!- _Jack se acercó a Bunny le acaricio la mejilla y después se inclinó presionando sus labios con los de Bunny dándole un tierno beso.

Cuando Jack termino el beso se sentía algo aturdido después noto que su piel estaba brillando de un color azul claro, La luz comenzó a intensificarse tanto que la habitación estaba repleta por aquella luz.

Cuando la luz comenzó a disminuir todos miraron a Jack quien estaba sentado en el suelo con su forma normal.

-¡Jack!- Jack miro en dirección al grito y vio como Dientes tiro su personal ya rápidamente lo atrapo y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Dientes.

Jack se paró del suelo y sintió que algo le faltaba miro hacia el suelo y pudo ver que no tenía pantalones, un gran sonrojo adorno sus mejillas, suerte fue que la sudadera le quedaba grande le quedaba un poco más abajo de los muslo.

-¿Pero cómo?- Dijo Pitch perplejo.

-Pitch- Dijo Jack con voz peligrosa.

-Gran cosa ese mocoso está en su estado normal pero aun no gana guardianes- Dijo Pitch con desprecio.

-Eso veremos- Dijo Jack para luego tirar una ráfaga de hielo -Arena te encargo a Bunny- Arena asintió para luego volar hacia el conejo tirado en el suelo.

Jack comenzó a tirar ráfagas de hielo que Pitch rápidamente los esquivos y usando su arena de pesadillas formo su guadaña para después atacar a Jack. Pitch estaba lanzando golpes que Jack esquivo en su gran mayoría.

-Porque sigues peleando- Dijo con rabia Pitch mientras golpeaba a Jack con su guadaña y lo envió al suelo -¡No te das cuenta de lo poderosos que podríamos ser si trabajamos juntos!-

Jack se levantó algo adolorido -¡Y tú no te das cuenta de que no quiero estar de tu lado!- respondió para luego lanzar una gran ráfaga de hielo que golpeo a Pitch enviándolo algunos metros.

Jack puso su personal delante de el para luego cerrar los ojos una luz comenzó a emanar de su personal, Jack abrió los ojos y se lanzó hasta donde estaba Pitch con su personal disparo una luz débil que golpeo el pecho de Pitch.

-Eso es todo lo que tienes- Se burló Pitch mientras se levantaba del suelo -Espere más de ti Jac…- Pero Pitch no pudo continuar. Cuando miro que una de sus manos se estaba congelando -¿¡Que!?- Poco a poco una capa de hielo estaba cubriendo su cuerpo rápidamente -¡Me vengare guardianes!- Grito Pitch antes de que el hielo lo consumiera.

-Eso fue impresionante- Jack volteo rápidamente al reconocer esa voz y pudo ver a Bunny parado cerca de él una sonrisa adorno su rostro rápidamente, Jack corrió hasta Bunny para darle un gran abrazo.

-Tranquilo compañero- Dijo algo sorprendido Bunny por la reacción de Jack.

-¡Tonto porque tardaste tanto en besarme!- Dijo Jack mientras enterar su cabeza en el pecho de Bunny.

Bunny sonrió con cariño a Jack, acaricio su mejilla con mucho cariño Jack miro a Bunny quien lentamente cerro el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos dos con un beso Jack envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bunny y Bunny envolvió sus brazos por las caderas de Jack, ambos estaban tan centrados en ese beso que nunca quisieron que acaben.

*Cof * *Cof* Jack y Bunny terminaron el beso Bunny casi gruñe al ser interrumpido miro en dirección a la tos falsa y vio a Norte, Dientes y Arena mirándolos.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer antes de pasar a la celebración- Dijo Norte para luego apuntar a la estatua congelada de Pitch.

-Que hacemos no podemos dejar que se derrita- dijo Dientes con preocupación.

-Tranquila Dientes no se va a derretir- dijo Jack.

-¿Como que no se derretirá?- Pregunto Arena (claro usando su arena)

-He estado trabajando en un tipo de hielo especial para que nunca se derritiera- Dijo orgulloso Jack.

-Impresionante compañero- Dijo Bunny para luego acariciar la cabeza de Jack ganando un sonrojo de su parte.

-¿Jack aún conserva sus memorias?- Pregunto Arena a Dientes.

-Claro Jack simplemente se trasformó en un niño al crecer las memoria lo mantendría como un recuerdo ya que si paso- Explico Dientes.

-Bueno ya que esta todo resulto Norte te dejo el resto a ti- Dijo Bunny para luego cargar a Jack estilo nupcial -Nos vemos- Dijo Bunny para ir caminando.

-¡Bunny! ¡Bájame puedo caminar solo!- Se quejó rápidamente Jack, pero sus quejas duraron poco porque Bunny beso a Jack causando que se avergonzara y se sonrojara rápidamente.

-Que rápido crecen- Dijo Diente mientras se apoyaba de Norte.

-Sera mejor que no crezcan tan rápido- Dijo Norte con tono paternal.

Todos miraron a la feliz pareja caminando mientras se miraba de forma romántica y compartían unos cuantos besos en el trayecto a la salida de la guarida de Pitch mientras la nieve decencia débilmente.

~~Fin~~

* * *

><p><strong>Valkiria: Gracias por seguir esta historia :)<strong>

**Bunny: ¡Espera aún hay cosas que no entiendo!.**

**Valkiria: ¿Cómo qué?**

**Bunny: ¿Porque la sudadera de Jack le quedaba algo grande si era la que siempre usaba? o ¿porque cuando Jack me beso volvió a su forma original?**

**Valkiria: La sudadera de Jack le quedo algo grande ya que cuando volvió a su forma original no fue exactamente a como era antes así que termino siendo mas joven y lo del beso eso fue amor verdadero :3**

**Pitch: ¡No fue amor verdadero! la inyección que le puse a Jack era un prototipo-**

**Valkiria: ¡Dije amor verdadero!**

**Buenos nos vemos no olviden dejar su comentario y leer mis próximas historias bye ****J**


End file.
